House Lover
by skysantababy35
Summary: I jump around seasons in this and House is really out of character.  This was also written Way before Season 8 started.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the bar and I saw him a guy about thirty-two he had stubble and was hot not handsome, hot. He was downing his forth beer beside one of my ex-boyfriends James Wilson I rolled my eyes and since he was about to leave, I walked up beside his friend and ordered a strait Vodka and I said so your friends with James or did he turn gay and was hitting on you he laughed and said were more acquaintances or rather he gives me advise that I refuse to follow . I laughed and James said hey Sky I smiled and I said hey James what s up cheat on your newest wife lately he rolled his eyes and said Sky I told you that I was in the middle of a divorce I just downed my shot and said listen that doesn t really matter you shouldn t of involved me then anyway I have to go get drunk now okay he laughed and said just like you going to get drunk that s how we met I blushed okay get this Wilson we had sex on our first date and I was drunk you weren t even that good I was drunk and you weren t that good I also had only been with one person before you with that I downed another shot. He glared at me and said to his friend bye House see you at work tomorrow Greg just smirked and said bye . Then he turned to me and said so you dated Wilson I nodded yeah and I am going to have to work with him tomorrow I haven t told him that though he laughed.

FOUR HOURS LATER Back at Sky s apartment

I unlocked my door and he kissed me as we headed to my bedroom he shoved his tongue in my mouth, he laid me on the bed discarding our clothes as we went. He then kissed me again his stubble tickling my cheek and I laughed he smiled at me and said wait are you sure you want to do this I nodded and he thrusted into me deeply his voice said your so warm and welcoming I moaned he kissed my breast and started thrusting deeper I felt tears start to threaten and he looked down concerned am I hurting you I shook my head and said no it feels wonderful he nodded and continued until we came his seed inside me he rolled off me and pulled me into his arms and we fell asleep in each others arms.  
I opened my eyes the next morning to an empty bed and I said of course I saw his clothes gone but when I went into the kitchen I saw a note and it said sorry I had to go I made you breakfast I smiled and poured myself a cup of coffee and I ate quickly before getting dressed in a yellow shirt with a black skirt and grabbed my purse. I walked out the door and started my white Lexus and drove to the Princeton-Planes burrow hospital and walked into Lisa Cuddy s office she was talking with Wilson hey Lisa she smiled and said Sky you made it I smiled and hugged her how have you been she smiled and said well I got pregnant I playfully glared and you couldn t tell your bestfriend she smiled I just found out last night around ten I laughed nervously and said well even if you had called I wouldn t be there I was at a bar she rolled her eyes and said god you ve been to a bar a total of three times who did you have sex with last night I smiled and said I will tell you later but then someone came in and said I need you Wilson oh Cuddy you have company I turned blushing. He smiled at me and Lisa said well we all know who you fucked I glared at her and he said Wilson come on see you later Sky I smiled and said yeah then they left. I buried my face in my hands and said uh god she smiled do you like him I nodded and he s good in bed to she laughed really I nodded a god she laughed and said well you will be seeing a lot of him since the job you now have is his personal assistant. I laughed are you serious she nodded and said writing down directions okay just go to his office and since you went to med school I am sure you can handle him I mean did you see the he looked at you Sky I shook my head and said no but see you later Lissy she smiled. I walked up to the elevators and I saw House he smiled at me and said so you re my assistant I smiled and said yup so here s my question did last night mean nothing or are you going to ask me out he smiled and kissed me full on the lips does that answer your question I nodded and said so does that mean were together he laughed yeah it does so I ll pick you up at nine I nodded and we kissed again before we reached his office and sat on his chair he patted his lap I laughed and sat. He kissed me and suddenly Wilson walked through the door he looked at us he rolled his eyes and House said what could you possibly want at this time he rolled his eyes and said well there s a new case and Foreman wants to see you about the patient House narrowed his eyes no you want to talk to me about you plan on telling me about Sky and you to get me jealous I looked up and said you wouldn t he smiled I sure would I rolled my eyes and said looking back at House and said would you like me to get you anything he shook his head nope your not permitted to move at the moment I smiled and he wrapped his arms around my waist suddenly Foreman, 13, Kutner, and Taub walked in and they said the patient died last night we couldn t reach you I blushed and he said well that s just great he kissed me on the cheek and said I gotta go I nodded and he walked out with his team. I sat back in his chair and said okay James you wanna tell me why you want to ruin my relationship he shook his head and said I don t want to ruin it I want to know what attracts you to him I smiled and said well he s wonderful in bed, he nice to me, he is a- he is a total ass I smiled and said so are you and that never occurred to you did it even right after you well you know I felt tears prick my eyes and he said Sky you know I m sorry about that I nodded and said please leave .

After Work I walked out with House s hand hooked in mine he smiled down at me and kissed my lips lightly and walked over to his bike he smiled and said nine I nodded and got into my car not knowing what was to happen tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO MONTHS LATER I sat in House s chair and teased him with small kisses on his cheek and neck but refusing to kiss his lips when Lisa ran in and said the Jamaican woman remember T chira she asked for you Sky I looked at her confused and said what I thought she was discharged two weeks ago she nodded and said she comes in to tell fortunes then she smiled at me and walked with me into her office and T chira was having trouble breathing and I said T chira what s wrong she sighed as her breathing went back to normal you will get a chil e she announced. You are a woman who loves her man and wants to give a chil e to him. He gave you his seed, continue to let him give you his seed, and your body will do dey rest. It will make you happy- a beautiful chil e with hair like honey and blue green eyes I looked at Lisa she was smiling T chira is never wrong she predicted my pregnancy she said placing a hand on her slightly bloated stomach I smiled at her and I said should I tell him T chira shook her head no do not tell him until you know I nodded and said thank you T chira she nodded and handed me her number call me when you know my dearest I nodded and hugged her thin frame. I went up in the elevator and into House s office and I sat in his lap again and he said what was that I just smiled it was nothing he smiled and said well it s ten we should get home I nodded (we moved in together) and kissed him. We walked outside into the fresh crisp December air and I got onto his bike and wrapped my arms around his waist and said lets get home he smiled and revved the engine I waved to Lisa as we rode off she smiled. When we got off the motorcycle his lips connected to mine and I said we have neighbors House he laughed its not like some husbands don t like live porn I laughed and walked him up to the door and said I will be yours soon he laughed huskily and as soon as the door open. He swept me off my feet as he closed the door with his foot he kissed me his lips on mine and suddenly I was on my feet and he turned me around briskly and unzipped my black dress and his lips grazing across my back and I moaned his name. he smiled into the kisses he lay me on the bed suddenly and he looked at me and he lazily smiled and he said here you are so innocent and beautiful before me and here I am ugly and tainted I looked up at him with randiness and I said sitting up on my knees unbuttoning his shirt no your wrong Gregory Jacob House you are Handsome, sweet, and you are the best lover I have ever had he smiled at me and said really I smiled up at him again you have no idea how wonderful you are do you I love you House and there s nothing you can do about it . He smiled and let me push him down on our bed, I unzipped his pants and slipped his boxers off he smiled as his erection was set free I laughed and crawled on top of him. I straddled his hips until he was fully inside me he grabbed my hips and thrusted up into me I moaned and he flipped me over which only made him fill me deeper he smiled and said I love you to I smiled up at him and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. My orgasm was coming I could tell his was to my nails were digging into his shoulders then he came roaring my name and mine on a scream of pleasure he kissed me and filled me with his seed. I smiled up at him and said flipping him over keeping him inside me I laid my head on his chest but he whispered tomorrows our day off I nodded into his muscular chest he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me and I fell asleep to the beating of his heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have been so delayed but I've been sick and couldn't get to my computer so sorry and here is chapter three

I smiled when I woke up still on his chest with him inside me and him tracing absentmindedly across my back I moaned as he moved inside me I laughed and leaned up he kissed me sweetly and said I love you I smiled back I love you to I leaned up and he grasped my hips and thrusted up into me I cried out he kissed my right breast. Then there then the doorbell rang and we froze and I rolled off him and he groaned and said why must I be punished I laughed and grabbed my silky black robe the doorbell rang again and I walked down the hallway House s team and Lisa was there. I groaned and said come in Foreman smirked over at me and I said what time is it Lissy she looked at her watch and said about one I laughed wow we did that um nothing anyway I ll be right back make yourselves at home they nodded all smirking. I went into our bedroom and got onto the bed and I kissed him and said honey get dressed your team is here he groaned and pulled me down on top of him and I said giggling stop they can hear us he laughed throatily and said like I said last night sometimes porn is good for the heart I kissed him and said come on he rolled his eyes and kissed again and we got up I grabbed our clothes from last night and watched him slide a shirt and pants on. I just kept my robe on. I walked back out and said he s coming they nodded and suddenly Lisa said okay Skypie come with me I laughed at our nicknames for each other and I walked with her into the kitchen and I said do any of you want coffee they all nodded and I started the coffee pot and whispered do you think House will stay with me if I get pregnant she nodded have you seen the way he looks at you he never looked at Stacy like this I smiled and said Lisa you remember what I told you about Wilson and me she nodded suddenly concerned yes what I sighed well I never told you the whole story she nodded for me to continue well I ended the relationship when he when he I broke off trying to control my tears and when she hugged me I finished whispering when he raped me . She pulled back slowly and said oh god Sky I nodded and she handed me a tissue and hugged me again. Then the coffee pot signaled it was ready and I called them that it was done and I asked them how they wanted it Foreman answered first black that caused everyone to snigger when House made a snide comment, I just said well here and handed all of them their coffee and walked with Lisa into the bedroom after kissing House on the cheek. She hugged me and said Sky when did this happen I felt the tears come back and I said last May we had just gotten back from his parents house and he was really drunk but I wasn t since I was driving him to the party and well he was never good at sex to begin with and I had only had one lover before him as you know but I went into the bathroom to get a shower he walked in and got violent with me slapping me and he started tearing my clothes off and he raped me she gathered me in her arms and held me until my sobs turned into small hiccups she whispered why didn t you tell me have you told House I shook my head slowly and said I don t know I was scared I mean he would never do anything else to me were not the best of friends any more and I don t know how I m going to tell him she hugged me and said do you want me to tell him to come back here or do you want to do it later I sighed I ll tell him later see you tomorrow she nodded and hugged me again. Then we walked out to the living room and House smiled at me but then it changed to concern and I mouthed I ll tell you later he nodded and I said so today is our day off and his team is at our house I don t mind you but his team she laughed and said Sky I love you and you re my best friend and sister that I always wanted so I ll get them out of here I nodded and walked with her into the living room and watched them clear out I hugged Lisa and she said good luck Sky I smiled thanks . I locked the door and led him back to the bedroom he smiled and tried to slide my robe off and I said nope we have to talk he looked at me confused and we lay down on the bed and I put my head on his chest and said you know how much I love you he nodded and said are you trying to break up with me I shook my head and said hell no I love you he nodded and I finally said you know I dated Wilson right he nodded as I finished in a whisper last May we had just gotten back from his parents house and he was really drunk but I wasn t since I was driving him to the party and well he was never good at sex to begin with and I had only had one lover before him, I went into the bathroom to get a shower he walked in and got violent with me slapping me and he started tearing my clothes off and he raped me he looked at me surprised and he kissed me and cradled me in his arms and held me while I cried. When I looked up at he said you re the most beautiful woman I know Sky I love you I nodded and kissed him back slowly and climbed on top of him while he slid my pants off. I kissed him and took his clothes off one by one until I finally released his engorged cock from its confines he flipped me under him and took one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist kissing up my neck and he thrust into me and kissed me sweetly and traced his lips along my neck and I moaned and said god House harder he smiled and complied. We were spent when we were finished and I said when it was about seven we have been in this bed all day he smiled sleepily not like you have much to complain about I smiled at him and said I wasn t complaining about anything just making a statement he laughed and kissed my neck I love you . I smiled and decided to tease him I wuv you to snookums he laughed and said don t call me that ever again I laughed alright dear he laughed again and went back to pleasuring me.

please review

Tell me what you think I'm doing right and tell me what I'm doing wrong

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke with the smell of good food coming through the door and I knew he was cooking, it was so sweet how he would get up before me just to make sure we had food before we went to work (Okay listen I know I am making him way to sweet but this is how I want my story to go) I walked into the kitchen and watched him knowing he didn t know I was there I laughed when he was dancing along with the music and singing with the spatula. I hid my giggles and ran to the room quietly, grabbed the camera and turned it on to video it I watched for about ten more minutes until he was done cooking and he turned around to get plates and I was laughing my ass off, but he couldn't hear me over the music and I said having fun he glared and ran after me to get the camera. He cornered me in the bathroom you do know that you are now subject to a morning of sex right I smiled up at him and said seductively you wanna video that to he smirked and started the shower and since he was just in his boxers and I was still naked he just slipped them off and pushed me against the wall and wrapped my legs around his waist and shoved himself into me and I moaned. He kissed my neck and suddenly the steam started and I said is that us or the water he moaned and said going back into me I don t really care then he kept a firm grasp on my thighs and brought us into the shower still putting me up against the wall and I looked down and watched him coming in and out of my body and I moaned and said god House fuck me harder he smirked and plunged deeper into me we were soaking wet now which added to the orgasm when his came and his seed pumped into me I moaned loudly and he just rocked into me until he became soft inside me and he said was that hard enough I nodded leaning against his chest, I looked down and saw blood coming out of me and said either I just started my period or you caused that he looked down and said I have no clue I sighed in complete bliss whether you did or not that was the most powerful orgasm I have ever had he smirked into our kiss and slowly came out of me and I said House you realize that if you fuck me again I won t be able to walk today or have sex again tonight he groaned and said yeah I guess then he slid out of me and I gritted my teeth and said god you really know how to ugh he laughed and said let the doctor take care of you I smiled and said okay then he took the soap and cleaned me out and helped me wash my hair and back. I kissed him and said it s about seven now and we have to be there by eight he nodded and we finished quickly and he turned the shower off and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him before I stepped out into the bathroom grabbing a towel to dry my body and one for my hair. He kissed my shoulder and walked out with just a towel around his waist I dried my body and then decided since I have an hour I would just let my hair air-dry. I went into our walk-in closet and opened my underwear drawer and grabbed a red matching bra and panties set, put them on and grabbed a black dress with a red belt honey are we getting a Christmas tree this year I mean it is in two in half weeks he looked at me and smiled you didn t go into the living room did you I shook my head no then I walked into the living room after slipping my red heels on. I smiled and said oh my god you got a tree when he wrapped his arms around my waist and said you and I were kinda busy the last couple nights so I asked Foreman to bring a tree over here last night while you were sleeping I kissed him and said thank you he just smiled your welcome love I smiled at his new nickname for me. I just walked into the kitchen and ate giggling to myself thinking about how he was dancing and I suddenly heard a tape and I ran into the bedroom and tackled him to the ground because I saw him fooling around with the camcorder. I grabbed it from his hands and said no did you erase it he shook his head and I said good because I need to show this to Lissy he laughed and said nice bra I smiled I know right anyway come on we have to get to work he rolled his eyes and got up and I slipped the camera into my black and white purse before walking out the door he grabbed her keys and said I m driving today I laughed fine you do that then we got into the car and drove.  
I laid my head back on the headrest and said this morning was wonderful he chuckled yeah how are you feeling I looked up and said grinning my thighs hurt but that may be because of this I pulled up my dress and showed him the bruises that were from his hands earlier this morning, he laughed and stopped the car, kissed me and said your not seriously going to do anything with that video are you I shrugged and bit my lip I m not sure I will have to watch the last part of it before I decide he smirked and said was was it about us in the shower I nodded and said yeah and our shower is clear he laughed. I smiled and walked in with him hand in hand and I said I have to go see Lisa he nodded and kissed my cheek.

please review

Tell me what you think I'm doing right and tell me what I'm doing wrong

Thanks for reading!


End file.
